The introduction of enhanced data capabilities for wireless networks has resulted in an explosion of wireless applications for users of mobile terminal such as cell phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, etc. Mobile terminal users are now able to browse Web pages, compose and read e-mail messages, chat with their friends and acquaintances, download music and/or video files from Internet servers, and send digital photographs or images to their friends.
Consequently, cell phones and other mobile terminals are being challenged to provide increased functionality in a diminutive physical package that constrains not only the size and shape of the display, keyboard, and other user interfaces and challenged to provide interconnectivity to a myriad of other devices.